Tanggung Jawab
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Ketika mereka mulai tumbuh, ada satu kebiasaan yang harus mereka hilangkan. Dan Sakura sadar, semua semakin sulit karena ia dan Sasuke selalu bersama./chibi SasuSaku/for SSFD 2013


*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Tanggung Jawab*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

*Special fic For SasuSaku Fan Day 2013*

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke, adalah dua orang sahabat sejak kecil. Kedua orang tua mereka saling bersahabat pula, karena itu tidak heran ke dua anak itu juga menjalin persahabatan. Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura, begitupula sebaliknya.

Mereka selalu bersama, sejak mulai lahir di dunia. Mereka lahir di rumah sakit yang sama, tanggal dan tahun yang sama namun dengan selisih beberapa jam. Sasuke adalah anak yang cenderung pendiam berbeda terbalik dengan Sakura yang ceria dan sangat berisik. Tapi mereka berdua bisa saling melengkapi.

Mereka selalu bersama, dari bangun pagi, mandi, berangkat sekolah, sampai pulang dari manapun dan kapanpun selalu bersama. Mereka tak terpisahkan…

Kedua orang tua mereka tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatan kedua anak yang selalu lengket itu, sampai Sakura memasuki usia 9 tahun. Mebuki Haruno, ibu Sakura, mulai menasehati sang putri untuk lebih bisa menjaga jarak dari laki-laki. Masalahnya sederhana, karena putri kecilnya selalu melakukan banyak hal bersama Sasuke. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar. Tapi dua bocah itu, di usia yang menginjak sembilan tahun masih juga suka mandi dan tidur bareng.

Dan Mebuki sadar, bahwa Sakura sebagai seorang gadis kecil mulai menampakkan pertumbuhan yang menonjol di tubuhnya.

"Sakura-chan?" Mebuki memanggil putri tunggalnya yang tengah tiduran di atas kasur.

Sakura bangun dan menatap sang ibu dengan mata bulatnya. "Ada apa Bu?" tanya Sakura polos dengan senyum lebar. Mebuki berdehem, ia mendekati putri kecilnya dan mengelus rambut Sakura lembut.

"Mulai sekarang kamu jangan terus-terusan menginap di rumah Sasuke-kun ya, Sakura-chan?" pinta Mebuki. Sakura menatapnya bingung,

"Kenapa Saku-chan enggak boleh nginap lagi di rumah Sasu-kun? Saku-chan kan enggak pernah nakal…" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedih.

Mebuki berdehem, ia mengelus kembali rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Bukannya enggak boleh Saku-chan, tapi, sebentar lagi Sakura naik kelas empat. Jadi Sakura harus konsentrasi belajar, Sasuke-kun kan juga kasihan kalau nanti tidak sempat belajar kalau menemani Sakura-chan terus…" Kata Mebuki. "Lalu Sakura-chan kan sekarang sudah besar, jadi enggak boleh lagi tidur bareng Sasuke-kun. Kan Sakura-chan kalau menginap di rumah Sasuke-kun, tidurnya pasti sama Sasuke-kun kan?" ujar Mebuki.

Sakuramenatap sang Ibu heran, "kenapa Saku-chan enggak boleh tidur lagi sama Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya polos. Mebuki menghela nafas.

"Gini lho sayang, Sakura-chan kan udah besar. Nanti kalo Saku-chan tidur sama Sasuke-kun terus, nanti Saku-chan bisa hamil lho! Memang Saku-chan mau hamil?" tanya Mebuki dengan mimic serius.

Sakura tersentak, "enggak mau! Saku-chan enggak mau hamil!" pekik Sakura dengan panik. Mebuki mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Nah, karena itu, mulai sekarang Saku-chan enggak boleh tidur bareng Sasuke-kun lagi ya…" kata Mebuki. Sakura menunduk. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Seharian itu Sakura tampak murung. Dia mulai horor sendiri sejak di wanti-wanti sang Ibu.

.

.

"Sakura-chan?!" Sapa Sasuke, bocah tampan berumur 9 tahun itu mendekati sahabat masa kecil yang selalu di sayanginya. "Hari ini aku beli kaset baru lho? Mau nyoba main? Nanti nginap di rumahku ya!" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk meyetujui usul Sasuke. Namun sekelebat nasihat ibunya kemarin bersleweran.

"_Lalu Sakura-chan kan sekarang sudah besar, jadi enggak boleh lagi tidur bareng Sasuke-kun. Kan Sakura-chan kalau menginap di rumah Sasuke-kun, tidurnya pasti sama Sasuke-kun kan?"_

"… _Nanti kalo Saku-chan tidur sama Sasuke-kun terus, nanti Saku-chan bisa hamil lho! Memang Saku-chan mau hamil?"_

Sakura meremas tangannya. "A-ano, Sasuke-kun. Maaf… hari ini aku harus membantu Ibu, jadi tidak bisa main ke rumah Sasuke-kun…" kilah Sakura. ia bisa melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan kecewa.

"Oh, ya sudah kalo begitu… lain kali saja deh!" kata Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. ia mengandeng tangan Sakura, "pulang bareng yuk!"

Entah kenapa Sakura mulai menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Tentu saja membuat bungsu Uchiha itu heran. Setiap ia bertanya alasan Sakura menjaga jarak dengannya gadis itu selalu berkilah. Bahkan setiap Sasuke mengajaknya main ke rumahnya atau untuk menginap Sakura selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Hal itu membuatnya gerah dan pusing, dan berdampak pada mood. Sehingga dia sering uring-uringan tanpa sebab.

Mikoto akhirnya menjadi pelarian terakhir. Bungsu Uchiha itu curhat habis-habisan kepada sang Ibu. Mikoto yang mengerti hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan berinisiatif menelepon keluarga Haruno agar membujuk Sakura untuk menemani Sasuke seharian penuh.

Dan di sinilah, akhirnya Sakura harus melangkahkan kakinya ke kediaman Uchiha. Dengan langkah gugup, ia bisa menangkap gelagat Sasuke yang senang bukan main sahabat kecilnya akhirnya datang ke rumahnya.

"Sakura-chan, malam ini menginap saja di rumahku, nanti malam kita bisa nonton movie sampai pagi!" ajak Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Kembali perkataan sang ibu bersliweran di pikirannya.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun, kalau aku menginap… aku mau tidur sama Bibi Mikoto saja…" pinta Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya heran,

"Lho, bukannya biasanya kamu tidur sama aku? Kenapa kok Saku-can minta tidur sama Ibu. Saku-chan marah sama aku ya?" tanya Sasuke sedih.

Sakura mengeleng pelan. "Ta… tapi kata Ibu aku udah besar… jadi enggak boleh tidur lagi sama Sasuke-kun. Saku enggak marah sama Sasuke-kun… Saku cuma takut, nanti kalo tidur sama Sasuke-kun nanti Saku bisa hamil. Saku enggak mau hamil…" ujar Sakura. ia menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, ia mencerna penjelasan Sakura. Sasuke terkikik geli kemudian menyentuh bahu Sakura.

"Haha, kalo tidur bareng Sasu bisa buat Saku hamil, Sasu janji deh, nanti kalo Saku hamil Sasu bakal tanggung jawab!" kata Sasuke. Sakura terdiam.

"Sasuke-kun janji kan?" tanyanya polos. Sasuke kembali mengangguk dengan mantap.

.

.

Kemudian saat makan malam di keluarga Uchiha…

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali pertimbangan, Sakura bisa menginap di rumah Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu senang bukan main.

"Nah, Saku-chan… malam ini tidurnya sama Bibi ya, nanti biar Sasuke-kun tidurnya sama Paman aja." Kata Mikoto setelah acara makan malam mereka selesai.

Sakura mengeleng pelan. "Enggak usah Bibi, Saku mau tidur sama Sasuke-kun aja kaya' biasanya!"

"Tidurnya sama Ibu aja Saku-chan. Masa udah besar tidurnya sama Sasuke terus sih?" Itachi tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung.

Sasuke mendelik sesaat, "Saku tidurnya bareng aku aja! Nanti kalo Saku hamil, Sasu bakalan tanggung jawab kok!" kata Sasuke frontal dengan polos.

Mikoto hanya bisa menatap sang putra bungsu dengan kaget. Begitupula Fugaku dan Itachi. Ketiga orang dewasa itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

Fin..

Berakhir dengan gajenya.

Hehe.. happy SSFD. XD

Yah, publishnya telat satu hari… habis buatnya baru kemarin sih, pas tanggal 20. Di tengah WB yang lagi melanda. SasuSaku polos banget ya, haha, apalagi Sasu yang dengan pedenya bilang dia bakal tanggung jawab.

Yah, walau akhirnya ngantung…

Thanks Minna

.

.


End file.
